


The Star Thrower

by FangirlOfPower



Series: Sanders Sides Fics [20]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Don't copy to another site, Is Patton human?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfPower/pseuds/FangirlOfPower
Summary: “I’ve seen Patton down there on the beach at least a hundred times. He’s been the same age for almost seventy years now. I don’t know who or what he is, but he only appears when he says he’s making a difference. And I don’t think that’s a bad thing.”





	The Star Thrower

The sun is rising over the beach as the waves softly lap at the shore. The three friends walk across the sand barefoot, laughing and chatting. It may be early, but they don’t mind. This is their alone time before they have to do what needs to be done for the day. The water reflects the sunrise onto their faces, covering them with a warm orange glow. The sky is still mostly black, the moon halfway below the horizon. There are few clouds, showing that the day will be perfect. No storms today.  
  
Virgil sets his chin on Roman’s head, taking a deep breath. “This is nice. Thanks for convincing me to get up early enough to see the sunrise. This is beautiful.”  
  
Roman smiles and pushes Virgil’s head away. “It is. It’s hard to see the beach with no one else on it. The early morning when the sun rises is the best time to come to see it while it’s peaceful.”  
  
Logan looks over the water. “The water is beautiful. It’s so nice to see the ocean waves with the morning light.”  
  
“No one else is at the beach this early in the morning,” Roman says. “So it’s very easy to see.”  
  
“That guy over there is here,” Virgil says, pointing.  
  
A bit down the beach, there’s a figure standing in the wet sand. They look like they’re dancing, leaning down and standing back up again and reaching towards the rising sun over the water. They seem to hop sideways a little, continuing their dance.  
  
“They’re dancing in the wet sand,” Logan says. “That must be hard.”  
  
“They look so graceful,” Roman whispers. “Shall we meet them?”  
  
The three walk towards the figure to realize they are reaching down to the sand and carefully throwing something into the ocean. A small splash a few yards out confirms that. The three soon can make out features. The figure is wearing light blue shorts and an even lighter blue shirt. They have sand on their legs all the way up to their knees. They seem paler than Virgil, not an easy feat. Freckles cover their skin, even their legs. The ginger curls on their head seem to glow in the sunlight, giving the illusion of a halo. They’re wearing thick gloves. They lean down again and pick something up.  
  
“Hey!” Virgil yells. The figure looks over at him. “What’re you doing?!”  
  
“That’s not very nice,” Roman says. “Good morning!”  
  
“Good morning!” The person tosses the object into the water.  
  
The three are almost to them. “What are you doing?” Virgil asks again.  
  
“Throwing starfish into the ocean,” they answer matter-of-factly.  
  
The three stop next to them, who has picked up another starfish. “Why are you throwing starfish into the ocean?” Logan asks.  
  
The person looks up at them with brilliant green eyes and smiles. “My name’s Patton! What’re your names?” Patton throws the starfish into the water.  
  
“That doesn’t answer my question,” Logan says.  
  
“Oh, don’t be like that,” Roman scolds. “I’m Roman, that’s Logan, and this is Virgil.” He gestures at each of them in turn.  
  
“It’s nice to meet you!” Patton throws another starfish into the ocean.  
  
The three follow. “So why are you throwing the starfish?” Virgil asks.  
  
“Well, you see, the sun is coming up and the tide is going out and a bunch of them washed ashore last night and if I don’t throw them back into the water they’ll die.” Patton hops sideways to reach more starfish, the small waves washing his feet clean of wet sand.  
  
“But the beach is at least five miles long,” Logan says. “There are starfish all along it. You can’t save all of them.”  
  
“Logan!” Roman says. “You can’t say that! He might not-!”  
  
“Oh, I know I can’t save all of them,” Patton says. “It would be silly of me to think I could.” He throws another starfish into the ocean.  
  
“Then why are you doing it?” Logan asks. “You can’t make a difference.”  
  
“Sure I can!” Patton replies. “I’m doing it right now!” He throws another starfish into the water.  
  
The three are quiet for a moment. “How are you making a difference, exactly?” Virgil asks hesitantly.  
  
Patton smiles kindly. “Each starfish is different. Each one I save makes a difference because none of them are the same.” He throws another starfish and picks up two more. “See this one?” Patton holds out the one in his left hand. “It’s different from this one.” He holds the other out. “The differences aren’t too obvious, but they are there and they are wonderful.” He carefully throws one then throws the other.  
  
“I don’t understand,” Logan says.  
  
Patton smiles and throws another. “It makes a difference to each one, the difference of life and death. Sure, I could leave them here and go home. I could have stayed at home instead of coming out here. But then all the ones I’ve saved and all the ones I’ll save would be dead. Don’t you think that makes a difference?”  
  
“I… I suppose it does,” Logan says.  
  
The three talk to Patton for a few more minutes until they say goodbye. Patton waves to them as they walk away and goes back to helping the starfish.  
  
As time goes by, the three never see Patton again. He seemed to never exist in the first place. Very few people have ever heard of him. Those who have don’t know much about him. He appears only when animals get stranded on the beach then he disappears again.  
  
Someone who has lived on the beach her whole life tells them, “I’ve seen Patton down there on the beach at least a hundred times. He’s been the same age for almost seventy years now. I don’t know who or what he is, but he only appears when he says he’s making a difference. And I don’t think that’s a bad thing.”


End file.
